Toi, vil démon
by Nanamy
Summary: Pensées troublées d'une femme ayant perdu un être cher.


**Disclaimer : Dans mes rêves les plus dinguuueeuuuuuhhh !! Je possède SdK, mais seulement dans mes rêves XD**

Titre : Toi, vil démon

Résumé : Pensées troublées d'une femme ayant perdu un être cher.

_Petit One-Shot pour me détendre et vous détendre **XD**_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Toi, vil démon**_

**Oo8Oo8Oo8Oo Oo8Oo8Oo8Oo Oo8Oo8Oo8Oo**

_Je ne peux l'effacer de ma vie._

Mon âme, mon corps se souviennent de lui, de chaque parcelle de sa peau, de chaque mouvement de son visage lorsqu'il était mécontent, de chacun de ses soupirs d'agacement...

Non, je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Je suis obnubilée, comment ne plus penser à la tendresse de ses caresses, au goût de ses lèvres, à son odeur si sensuelle ?

_Savourer ses lèvres c'est comme goûter la liberté._

Une liberté avec un arrière-goût amer. C'est ce que je pense. Il est entré dans ma vie, aussi vite qu'il en est sorti. Cependant, le temps que j'ai passé avec lui m'a beaucoup apporté. J'ai pu entrevoir le vrai sens du mot « passion ».

L'exaltation sous toutes ses formes, que se soit par le sexe consommé d'une manière bestiale ou par les disputes souvent terminées d'une douce façon. J'avais une confiance aveugle en cet être qui m'a tout appris.

Son enseignement fut bénéfique à ma construction en tant que femme libre et fière de l'être. Or, comme je l'ai dit, il est parti.

Un beau matin après que nous ayons fait l'amour toute la nuit, je crois qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

M'épuiser pour mieux me quitter.

Désormais je dois me lever seule dans ce lit si grand, si vide. Maintenant je dois vivre dans la solitude, dans l'espoir de le revoir. La vie n'a plus de sens depuis qu'il est parti cette matinée-là. J'ai beau rencontrer et aimer d'autres hommes que lui, rien n'y fait. Je ne peux empêcher mes pensés se tourner vers lui.

Toi, démon à l'apparence si attirante, je te maudis !

Je peste contre toi qui m'as trompée, contre moi et ma faiblesse.

Même si je le hais après plus d'un an d'absence je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer le revoir. N'es-tu pas cruel, suppôt de Satan ? Tu me fais languir ton retour.

Je sais qu'il viendra mais restera-t-il ?

Ai-je la force de le retenir ? Ou aurais-je la solidité de le voir repartir ?

Voilà deux questions qui me troublent depuis maintenant douze longs mois, cela me parait des siècles. J'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir parcouru tout les âges en le cherchant.

Je veux te retrouver, toi et toi seul.

Toi source de mon malheur, toi source de mon bonheur je te veux !

Après tout, je ne suis qu'une simple femme, faible et amoureuse. Ma fierté et mon orgueil sont facilement tombés entre tes bras.

Femme fière, femme faible

Qui suis-je maintenant ?

Je me souviens parfaitement de mes humeurs quotidienne, de mes émotions lorsque tu te tenais près de moi. Puis-je oublier ma métamorphose ? Moi, qui étais si stable, si prévenante, tu m'as changée en une personne versatile avec des sauts d'humeurs explosives.

Es-tu satisfait ?

J'imagine déjà ton doux sourire lorsque tu reviendras me voir. Voir ton visage exprimer ton assouvissement pervers, me brisera mais en même temps je ne pourrai lutter contre le sentiment de bien-être qui m'envahira. Tes yeux me montreront ta supériorité à mon égard, tes lèvres exprimeront ton arrogance assumée ? et ton sourire. . .

Ton sourire si cruel et si attirant.

_« Oublie-le ! Tu mérites mieux qu'un coureur de jupons. »_

Je crois que mon grand frère à raison. Je sais qu'il est la voix de la vérité mais je peux résister à ton appel silencieux, je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Mon frère ne le comprend que trop bien, impuissant aux sentiments qui se développent en moi, il ne lui reste qu'une seule chose.

Jurer contre toi et me consoler.

Vil démon je dois t'oublier, même si tu me hantes. Comme un poison je te chasserai de mes veines, comme un fantôme me hantant je t'enverrai au ciel, comme une ombre me suivant où que j'aille je t'éloignerai de moi. Aurais-je la force de te repousser ? J'en doute mais j'aimerai le croire, y penser si fort que cela apaisera sûrement mon âme si troublée. Comment est-ce possible ? Quelle magie utilises-tu ? Puis-je la contrer ? Non, je ne crois pas, nous n'avons pas la même force mais je ne dois pas douter de mes capacités. Après tout, tu m'as choisie toi aussi. Il n'y avait que moi, parmi tant d'autres, parmi de superbes jambes, de belles poitrines, de richesses... Tu m'as choisie moi ?

Oh non ! Est-ce l'espoir qui me reprend ?

Tu es si odieux avec moi, que je ne peux t'empêcher de m'aimer.

Que je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer.

Nous nous sommes trouvés et c'était merveilleux, mais tu as décidé de tout gâcher pour je ne sais quelle sombre raison. Reviens vers moi et je te repousserai avec le peu de force et de volonté qu'il me reste.

Je t'imagine me lire et je te vois déjà sourire lorsque tes yeux se poseront sur mes mots.

Doutes-tu de ma force intérieure ?

Te crois-tu si irrésistible ?

Tu as peut-être raison, mais mon honneur oblige, je me battrai contre toi.

Je lutterai contre le malin, essaye de me tenter ! Essaye ! Juste une fois pour savoir qui de nous deux sera le vainqueur ! Mes armes n'égalerons pas les tiennes, mais je me dois de livrer bataille, mon amour-propre m'y oblige. J'aimerai effacer ton sourire victorieux, je souhaiterai te montrer la puissance de mes armes... Serais-tu surpris ? La confrontation ne sera pas facile, elle sera même douloureuse, mais nous ne pourront l'éviter.

Malheur aux vaincus !

Malheur à moi !

Car je le sais et ce depuis ce matin là. Je ne pourrais lutter contre un homme aussi puissant que toi, mais saches mon amour que je te rendrai la tâche ingrate !

**Oo8Oo8Oo8Oo Oo8Oo8Oo8Oo Oo8Oo8Oo8Oo**

Sa plume s'arrêta net à la fin de cette affirmation, sa main qui travaillait depuis des heures montrait des signes de fatigue. Épuisée elle quémandait du repos auprès de sa maîtresse qui elle, semblait en colère.

La jeune femme voyant son membre souffrant, le massa tendrement. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, mais tel est le prix à payer lorsqu'on écrit toute la nuit.

Pourquoi écrivait-elle alors qu'elle ne montrerai jamais à personne « ces enfantillages » comme aimait le dire son amie, Akari.

Oui, l'écrivain nocturne faisait l'enfant et son caprice du moment était d'écrire dans les ténèbres, car cela allait particulièrement bien avec le caractère de son ancien amant.

Voyant que le soleil montrait enfin ses premiers rayons, la jeune femme se décida à faire une pause jusqu'à la prochaine nuit.

C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour pouvoir continuer à aller de l'avant, écrire la nuit sur sa tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher... Non ce n'était pas exactement cela. C'était la frustration d'avoir été quittée par le seul être qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

Un coup dur pour une attachée de presse de son rang, être abandonnée par son sujet d'étude, par son amant.

Seule dans sa chambre, où les rayons de l'astre bienveillant pénétraient à travers les rideaux, la jeune femme réfléchissait à sa vie, à son existence passée, à sa rencontre.

La manière dont il s'était présenté, son comportement avec elle et avec ses fans. La façon dont il la fixait, comme s'il voulait la dévorer des yeux. Pourquoi il la mettait toujours en colère, et qu'est-ce qu'il en retirait ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu quand elle lui avait avoué son amour pour lui ?

Et surtout pourquoi était-il parti sans laisser un seul mot ?

Certes, la jeune femme savait ce qu'il faisait grâce aux médias, mais cela ne l'avançait guère car elle ne comprendrait jamais sa réaction.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à une ombre s'approchant doucement d'elle, une présence familière mais qu'elle ignora trop préoccupée par ses interrogations, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la trouble.

« Hé Planche à pain qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le noir ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi était-il parti si loin de Yuya ?_

_Des réponses qui ne seront peut-être jamais dévoilées, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il était rentré et elle en était heureuse !_

_OoOoOoO FiN OoOoOoO_

* * *

_Alors verdict ? Il me semble que c'est lorsque la nuit tombe que nous avons de l'inspiration. . Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai écris ce petit texte vers les deux ou trois heures du mat", donc je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. . _

_En tout cas merci encore de m'avoir lu. . _

_Est-vous satisfait ? (désolé mais je ne peux pas vous rembourser XD) Oui, toujours le même humour désastreux XD mais on ne change pas si facilement !_


End file.
